Continued investigation of the ability of non-hormonal hypocalcemic drugs to inhibit pathological bone resorption in vivo and to inhibit resorption of cultured bone explants stimulated by a variety of factors that have been implicated in the bone loss accompanying chronic destructive periodontal disease. Continued investigation of factors affecting the concentration of cyclic AMP in human whole and paratid saliva. Changes in saliva concentration of cyclic AMP in patients with periodontal disease during the course of therapy. Continued investigation of the factors affecting the osteogenic response to decalcified allogeneic bone matrix and to decalcified allogeneic and xenogeneic dentin matrix. Continued study of changes in histomorphology and degree of malignancy that occur during serial passage in hamsters of buccal pouch tumors originally induced by betel nut extract.